


Black Blood

by kuronekoXIII



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: M/M, No Cannibalism, Non-Graphic Violence, and his green eyes, but he kills graham, first fic, graham dies a beautiful death, hannibal loves graham, hannibal writes a creepy love letter, how the hell do i tag?!!, not beta-ed, yes hannibal is not a cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekoXIII/pseuds/kuronekoXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham discovers a letter in Hannibal's study. A love letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic~ and i would love to hear your comments!  
> Non beta-ed, feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.

_When I see those green eyes, I have to suppress the urge to dig my fingers in and caress them, to crawl under the sclera and taste him, to rend my bloody way in and imprint._

 

The notebook flapped in the wind and revealed a page of flowy handwriting. Being only human, Will succumbed to curiosity and kept on reading.

 

_Unbearable, to look into those greens and think that he has gazed lovingly upon others with those pretty orbs. He should look only at me._

 

Alarm bells sounded in Will's head. He had seen glimpses of possessiveness before. But never like this. The desire seeping from the words sucked him down into a cesspool of memory.

 

_Today visited Will at the shed. He was under the boat engine, fixing the shafts. Hot and sweaty._

_I had the most vivid imagination of that muscular body, writhing under me in sinuous curves while I take him apart and piece him back together again like that engine. He'll wear my mark for weeks._

 

A choked gasp echoed in the room. _How long_ , Will wondered feverishly _, has my psychiatrist been fantasizing about me?_

 

_You'll be so beautiful for me, back arching and thighs spread, slick with sweat and flushed with heat. Cradling you in my arms -  obscene and filthy - you'll lie writhing beneath me - debauched and ruined._

 

Will rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't seeing things. He wasn't insane. But reading about his eyes, his body fetishised… To be wanted like this, it was possessive, and absolute. Yet endearing. _A psychopath's love letter._

 

_If I nibbled at your ear and whispered gently, "Will, please, let me taste your eyes." Would you let me?_

 

God knew Will should stop reading this instant. It sure as hell wasn't written for him, though fucking indeed about him.

 

_Will, surrender is your only option. I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, whether you come willingly or not. You will give yourself to me in perfect surrender, in a never-ending embrace, because you're well aware of how dangerous I am. But that is not when you fear, is it? You'll truly fear the moment I kiss you when you come._

 

_Because I love you like this - broken - to my pleasure. Gasping my name, so irresistible your pair of greens - just like the morning dew, so exotic and beautiful. I'll make you look at me while I fuck you._

 

"Jesus Christ." Will's breath shuddered out. _Hell, what was he... No. Just stop_. Will ran a frustrated hand through his messy curls and huffed a dry laugh. _H_ _ow were these the same man? The same man who brought him breakfast in the early morning, the same man who grounded him when he was lost in his mind._

 

Clenching his hands into tight fists, Will dug the knuckles into his eyes, but the image afire was already seared in his head.

 

_Two dark jewels, blazing in the fire. I'll keep you and burn the world when I lose you._

 

A shudder ran through Will's body that made his blood sing. And he closed his eyes, lost in that sensation.

 

"Ah, I see you've found my letter." A deep velvety voice broke through the silence shrouding the room.

 

Wincing, Will turned to the voice and reluctantly opened his eyes as if looking at Hannibal was very much like staring into the sun. He squinted as Hannibal crossed the room in long strides, stalking towards Will. _Like a predator, eyeing his prey._

There is nothing quite as painful as a truly awkward silence. Only the sound of papers rustling in the wind could be heard, reverberating in the lush study room.

 

"Hannibal Lecter, do you truly believe a man could become so obsessed with another man, from plebeian encounters?" The crazed spark from being cornered propelled Will's adrenaline that coursed through his veins, making him feel alive.

 

"Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for him and find nourishment in the very sight of him? I think so," Hannibal lisped as he steered round the old oak table, standing tall before Will, "but would _you_ in turn see through the bars of his plight and ache for him?" The long, lithe lines of his body sleek with confidence, and then - Hannibal smirked.

 

"Fucking. Monster _._ "

 

"Now you're being rude, and I do so hate the rude. Even if you are my favourite… for now." Hannibal leaned forward and scented the rich air around Will. _Delectable_.

 

"You… did you just smell me." Eyes wide and trembling, Will faltered away from Hannibal. His blue eyes glistened in the moonlight and his hands gestured vaguely around him. "What… what is all this?"

 

"Possession. Tell me I don't already own you, _Will,_ even just a little," Hannibal drawled sensuously, his exotic accent caressing his name suggestively.

 

Hands over his mouth, "why me?" Will muffled out with a sob. _I'm so fucking dead._

 

"My dear Will… don't be pedestrian. Now, let us dispense with these games."

 

The hand on his shoulder made Will's blood run cold. The silent command for him to stay overrode his fight or flight response. Under Hannibal's firm grip, Will's tensed body slowly grew loose. Pliant for Hannibal.

 

"So beautiful for me - this terror in your pretty greens," Hannibal murmured - his words sweet as honey, laced with poison - and kissed Will's eyelids. His hands circled round Will's waist in a mock embrace, and Hannibal carefully placed tiny, fluttering kisses on Will's face, as his hand expertly roamed south.

 

"Stop… Please, just stop." _Let me go._

 

"I could take all there is of you, burrow under your skin, tease your exposed nerves and taste your raw flesh." Hannibal's fingertip slid inside Will's body and Will whimpered at the sudden pressure, twisting his body away from the touch.

 

"And I won't stop until I've stripped you of everything." Twisting his finger and driving it deeper, Hannibal earned himself another satisfying gasp.

 

Hazy green found lust-blown maroon, a silent plea for release.

 

"You are so beautiful, laid bare and vulnerable to me. _Utterly ruined_. You can't escape from me." With a swift motion, Hannibal slit Will's throat with a scapel from the table.

 

"Mmh! Mmh!"

 

"Shh… shh… I've got you," Hannibal cradled Will, nibbled and sucked at his throat with a moan - low and wanton - " _le petite mort._ " Hannibal kissed Will's lips fervently, eating up all his groans and whimpers as warmth spilled.

 

Everything faded a bit then.

 

_Blood. Blood in the moonlight. It appears quite black._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for a school assignment. XP  
> Comments, bookmarks and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
